


Fusion

by shakeskp



Series: Des clichés contre la page blanche [3]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Attempt at Humor, M/M, silly stuff
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 12:46:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2388734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shakeskp/pseuds/shakeskp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mesdames et Messieurs, les Maîtres de la Keyblade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fusion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tipitina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tipitina/gifts).



> Je ne sais plus trop d'où ça sort, j'ai dû écrire ça pour Tip un soir tard... Oh, well.

« Et vous avez essayé de fusionner, où ça ne marche qu’avec Donald et Dingo ? demanda la reine Elsa d’un ton intrigué.  
— On ne peut pas à cause de… fit hâtivement Riku d’un air légèrement paniqué.  
— Oh on essaye régulièrement, répondit Sora avec un sourire auquel on donnerait le bon Dieu sans confession.  
— … LA KEYBLADE ! termina Riku très fort.  
— Riku trouve la mienne trop massive », déplora Sora.  
La princesse Anna contempla Ultima d’un air entendu, Elsa fronça les sourcils.  
« Je ne comprends pas en quoi sa taille joue dessus…  
— Oh, c’est vrai que ce n’est pas toujours la taille qui compte mais…  
— C’EST PARCE QUE nous sommes maîtres de la Keyblade, interrompit Riku, la mâchoire curieusement crispée. Les maîtres de la Keyblade ne peuvent pas fusionner. Seulement coopérer.  
— Mais on est les champions de la coopération ! s’exclama Sora avec enthousiasme. On coopère si bien, c’est un véritable plaisir ! »  
— Je vais te tuer, déclara Riku, l’air mortellement sérieux.  
— De petite mort, j’espère », répondit joyeusement Sora.  
Un silence un peu pesant s’installa. Raide comme un piquet, Riku tourna les talons et se dirigea vers le point de téléportation du vaisseau gummi.  
« La prochaine fois je demande au roi de me laisser y aller avec Pluto ! PLUTO ! » cria-t-il avant de disparaître.  
Sora haussa les épaules sans perdre son sourire. Anna s’était caché le visage dans les mains, Elsa se mordait la lèvre pour retenir son amusement.  
« Il le pense pas », fit Sora avant d’ajouter : « Pardon pour tout ça, hein, mais il a eu un petit accident avec les Ténèbres il y a quelques années, et il a tendance à encore croire qu’il est irrémédiablement sali et que je suis un symbole de pureté absolu, alors j’essaie de le décoincer.  
— Une noble quête, commenta Elsa, pince-sans-rire.  
— Toujours ! Merci encore pour Snowcrystal, dit-il en agitant sa toute nouvelle keyblade. N’hésitez pas à faire signe au cas où les Sans-cœur reviendraient. Je file avant qu’il convainque Kairi de partir sans moi. »  
Sora partit sans demander son reste, et si Riku tenta de l’étrangler pendant le voyage (« Devant la Reine d’Arendelle, Sora, bordel ! ») eh bien, seule Kairi en aurait été témoin, et parce qu’il y avait clairement un chouchou dans ce vaisseau, elle ne parlerait pas.


End file.
